Among company of a different kind
by Little-leopard3
Summary: In heritance and Hobbit cross over. Gandalf and Elrond have encorage Thorin to adopt a dragonrider Into the company, much to his dislike. Now Thorin and his group must learn that not all dragons are the same. (Eragon and Saphira are in it only a little bit)
1. Chapter 1

_Note from Author (sorry it's long)_

_So this is my first chapter of my cross over. I've not publish stories before and I know I'm not fantastic at writing. In fact I am dyslexic. I hope you guys enjoy it any way. Its written more for well me then outside views as that's the only way I can write a story. I tried not to make my OC a Marry sue but I'm sure I've failed that. I'm writing a prequel as well for Aella. –shrugs- I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia! Also yes I have read the Hobbit book, however this is based off of the movie because the book is written for children and has some odd bits in it which i did not wish to include in my fan fic. _

* * *

_ "Eragon I hope you know where you're going!"_ Aella snapped with her mind and voice at Eragon. She clung onto Zilla's saddle with a hard grip as the wind battered them. The short 5ft3, Aruban haired girl with violet eyes whimpered with a small amount of fear. This flight very much reminded her of her first. Cloud had gathered encasing them in a blanket of white. It had been fifty years since the down fall of Galbatorix and his insane dragon. Fifty years since Eragon found an Island more than one thousand miles from Alagasia and more than fifty years since Saphira hatched to Eragon and Zilla hatched to Aella. Many new dragons had hatched to Riders and many more had hatched alone and wild. Eragon and Aella with their dragons had taken flight to do a routine check of their borders and Alagasia's borders when a cross wind had hit them, overpowering the dragons and carrying them far off.

_"I'm just following my ring. But Saphira says we are way off course!" _

_He's right... we are a few weeks off course! _The black and belly gold smaller dragon struggled to keep up with the larger blue one.

A few weeks! This was meant to be a small scouting mission, just a routine check of their parameter. How could they have got so lost! Aella swallowed.

_"This is no good. We'll have to go below the cloud"_ Eragon cried out. Saphira grunted in an agreement and angled down. Zilla flew after her.

Once they had hit the bottom of the cloud they could see they had entered a mountain range. The head wind and clouds had gotten trapped within the valley.

"_We'll have to follow this mountain range for a while until we reach the end." Eragon cried back towards Aella._

_Zilla... are you alright?_

_Yes... Just very tired. _

Hours past and the sun had already passed over the mountain range. The pair of riders had spotted a light within the distance and they now headed towards that. The light slowly grew. With their eyesight being far better now that they were riders. The pair could now make out that the lights came from buildings. The bitter biting wind from the grey mountains was warming as they slowly drifted down out of the height of the mountains. The buildings slowly became a rather elegant looking city. It was beautiful waterfalls and rivers flowing around the buildings. Almost as beautiful than

"_Eragon Elves you should try and contact them. Tell them we are friends!"_

Eragon agreed and pushed his mind out until he felt the strange musical mind of an elf. Using the accent language he explained who they were and that the meant them no harm only that they needed rest and shelter, before the Elf could retract his mind. The elf who turned out to be a guard could fully understand Eragon but knew enough to know that he was using a language that had not been used by them for almost a millennia and strangely that Eragon was telling the truth. It was the magic of the accent language that had caused that.

The guard agreed to get his captain of command and that they could land just outside the city. He explained that Dragons might not be welcome there and that his kind had never heard of Dragon riders. Aellla, Zilla, Eragon and Saphira landed on a ledge beside the city. Aella somehow managed to fall off Zilla after un-strapping herself from her saddle. The elves were waiting for them. Aella righted herself and let Eragon speak for the both of them. She could feel her Dragons unease.

_These elves are different from the ones in Alagasia _Zilla said to Aella with great concern.

"I am Elrond welcome to Rivendell. My captain of Command states that you spoke to one of his guards within his mind and that you spoke with a language that has long since been dead to us. I had reasons for concern that my guards had fallen mad until we saw you descending from the clouds. You have caused us many worries." The elf who seemed in charge said to them. His face was fierce, calm yet pale

He wore robes only a noble could afford. Patterns elegant and very much elvish decorated the hem.

_Even if they are different they are very much un mistakenly elf kind _Aella replied to Zilla.

The Dragon snorted amused by this.

"We apologise master Elrond. My name is Eragon and this is my second in command Aella. We were flying around our borders when a cross wind blew us far off track. We do not mean to cause harm. Our dragons Saphira and Zilla are of high intellect and no not to harm you or your people. We only wish to stay, rest and be on our way," Eragon twisted his right hand over his chest in the manor that Arya had shown him and Aella in the days of fighting the fuls king.

Elrond seemed confused by this mannerism but his face didn't show much expression.

"Yes... You may stay as long as you wish. Now come. You have many stories to tell us about... Dragon riders and were you are from, but first you must rest. Your dragons can stay where they are."

He turned and gestured for them to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

* * *

Two days past as Eragon spoke with Elrond about where they were from, what had befallen them as well as a history of their own lands. Eragon had scythed the Elves that guarded the newer riders as well as teaching them in Eragon and Aella's absences. Aella had taken to exploring Rivendall and its halls. She marvelled at the elegance, the halls were indeed old. Maybe even older than

Aella woke from a comfortable bed groaning one morning. An argument was what woke her from her sleep. She pulled on her clothing, an elvish dress left for her from the elves of Rivendell.

_Well it's about time! _Zilla said amused.

_Why what time is it? What's going on?_ Aella asked washing her face.

_Eragon is talking to a wizard and a Dwarf. An argument erupted, something about us helping them with a dragon. These Dwarves do NOT like us. Saphira and I are going hunting. _Zilla yawned stretching her wings. She joined Saphira in the air.

_Wait what? Us helping who!?_

_I don't know Eragon kicked me out his head after that. Go see for yourself._

Aella ran out her door. She found the small group gathered near her room. She watched as her Dragon left with the blue sparkle.

"Eragon what is going on?" Aella tucked her curly Aruban hair behind her ear "Zilla said something about going to help Dwarves with a dragon."

Eragon sighed. The Dwarf, who was stood by a tall man clad in grey, scowled.

"Your Dragon needs to keep herself from listening in, in conversations." He rubbed his head. "This is Gandalf the Grey and Thorin Okenshield. Gandalf feels it would be a good idea to have a Dragon rider help with Thorin's quest to remove a dragon from his home."

"Well you and Saphira would be perfect for that," Aella crossed her arms.

"No not us. Zilla and you."

"What no. Zilla is too small. She hardly grew last year and I, my spells I still Eragon NO!" Aella turned and stormed off.

"We don't need a dragon on is quest. It will turn on us!" Thorin snapped at Gandalf.

"This dragon is bonded to its rider. It's not like the dragons from our lands Thorin. If you have a rider on your company they would be able to help you. They know about these creatures and the dragon its self could take on Smaug should that come to it!"

The dwarf grumbled and complained but, he knew Gandalf was right. Thorin however still would not trust this rider or its dragon. It wasn't natural.

Aella walked away from them she was too angry. Eragon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aella... I believe in you. I know you can do this. You stood up to many foe and lived. Gandalf agreed to continue your training while you quest," He said softly.

"You're not going to give me a choice are you," She asked.

Eragon shook his head "no. There are still a few more things they have to do before they leave so you will have time to prepare."

Aella smiled sheepishly and turned to the arguing two. She took a breath. This was a bad idea but she knew if Zilla knew, the dragon would just kidnap her and take her any way. The Jet and golden scaled creature would never pass an opportunity to show off her strength and flying skills.

"I will go."

The tall grey one smiled and handed her a form. Aella barely skimmed it and signed it a little confused.

"Right this way you have to meet the rest of us," Gandalf told her turning with an angry Dwarf on his tail.

Aella turned to Eragon who nodded for her to go on. She followed behind clutching the hem of her dress.

The rest of the dwarves were waiting for them. She was introduced to Bilbo Baggins, the little hobbit, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Nori, Oin and Ori.

"Yes. I don't think I will remember all of that and I've never heard of a hobbit before," She said with a small smile.

"So I hear you a joining us? What is it you do?" Bofur asked sipping his drink.

"I'm... I'm a dragon rider," she muttered.

_I'm back! _

Zilla roared with Saphira signifying their return. Zilla swooped over Aella. The dwarves and Bilbo cried out and jumped to their feet as the dragon landed behind Aella. Zilla touched Aellas head and hummed.

"Your timing is Impeccable," Aella said sitting down as Zilla lay down crossing her front claws.

_Well. I like to make an entrance. Don't bother with names I know who they are. Hmm is that mead?_

"This is Zilla. The dragon I am bonded with. Fear not, she won't hurt you but she's very flamboyant. Isn't that right... GET YOUR TOUNG OUT OF MY DRINK!"

Zilla sucked her barbed tongue back into her mouth from Aellas cup and hummed.

_But its mead..._

_You'll get a stomach ach... _

The Dwarves slowly sat down. Kili was the first to speak.

"Where did you find her?" He asked.

_She found my egg in a shop. She basically brought me _Zilla grumbled and lifted her head from her paws.

"She... talks!"

_All dragons talk Master Kili _

She bowed her head over to him and sniffed before sticking her barbed tongue in his drink. Aella yanked on one of her horns. She snarled and pulled away sniffing at them all before standing and pulling out her wings.

_I'm going for a flight are you coming Aella? I feel if I sit here any long I will grow fat_

"No Zilla. I have to get to know this lot. Come back soon," Aella said putting her hand on the dragons scaled cheek.

Zilla unfolded her wings and took flight.

_Nice meeting you Dwarves I'll be back later. _

They sat wind battered and cups tipped over mead all over the place.

"And that's Zilla..."


	3. Chapter 3

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

* * *

Aella followed the dwarves around talking with them getting to know each and every one of them. Bilbo joined them some time later that evening. She sat with them around a fire place inside a great hall within Rivendall. The elves brought them drinks of mead, ale and wine. She sat sipping some mead.

"Where is your dragon? She should join us if we are getting to know you right?" Kili asked raising his drink.

Thorin grumbled under his breath turned away from the throng. The older Dwarf, Balin, said something to him that seemed to relax him.

_Can you fit in here Zilla?_

_ Yes I'm on my way. Get a barrel of mead_

Aella turned to a Elf and said something. He nodded a bow and opened the double doors before vanishing off and returning with a Barrel of mead.

"Shes on her way," Aella said to Kili grinning.

Oh she couldn't wait to see the look on the Dwarves faces. She smiled at Bilbo who looked a little out of place sitting in the corner on his own.

_Tap tap tap_

Zilla walked though the double doors carefully keeping her long tail as straight as possible. She sat beside Aella curled her tail up and rolled the barrel towards herself. Everyone looked at her as she picked up the barrel, like Saphira used to, and gulped down the mead. She burped fire into the air and licked her lips and claws.

_Very nice_

Thorin had pulled his knife out and the others had shifted away.

"Don't worry she won't hurt you, will you," Aella petted her side.

_Maybe not... It would be easier if they let me into their minds. I'd hate for you to repeat everything I say all the time. _

_ But you hate doing that._

_ Yes... well I do but it'll be easier for you._

"She wants to know if she can speak directly to you guys. In your minds," Aella asked.

"No... I will not have that monster in my head!" Thorin snapped.

Zilla pulled her lips back in a hiss. She was offended by that comment. She got to her paws.

_HOW DARE HE!_

"Zilla... it's alright. He's had bad experience with dragons. Please don't get angry. Hay come on you have to prove that some of you a good right," Aella rubbed her scales trying to comfort her.

Zilla grumbled and lay down crossing her forearms over. Kili stood.

"I for one don't mind. She did no damage to me."

"If my brother feels like it's alright. I don't mind," Fili said with a small smile.

"Errm... I err guess it would be easier and I'd like to learn more about these tame dragons," Balin said.

_There's nothing tame about me old dwarf, _Zilla said looking directly at him

"No. I don't think I'd mind either," Bilbo said from the corner slowly sitting back down.

A few others agreed as well and some didn't want to as they felt it would be a breach of privacy, which both Zilla and Aella understood. Aella ordered another barrel for Zilla, who twitched her tail pleased. They joked and laughed mostly though the night. Aella told them stories of her lands and they in return told adventures that they had been on. Bilbo however stayed quite quiet. Zilla nudged him with her muzzle when she thought he had fallen asleep.

_Littlest one... Wake up _

She whispered to him within his mind. He almost had a heart attack waking up to two large golden eyes and smoke drifting slowly from her nostrils. She made a weird noise within her throat that sounded a little like laughing. She picked up the mead barrel and gulped it down. Her vision began to blur.

_Oh my..._

_Oaach is that you or me... _

Aella felt her head spinning. She looked at her drink. Still the same drink as she had at the beginning. She had been talking too much to drink. Zilla licked her lips and her head swayed. She hummed. Aella looked at her realising what was going on and she laughed, a musical elf like laugh.

"Zilla... You're drunk!" She cried.

The Dwarves and Bilbo looked at her chuckling. Zilla felt very embarrassed. Her claws scratched at the marble floor and she keened. Trying to get up she scrabbled around onto her all fours swaying.

_Ach the room is swaying!_

The visions waved over Aella and she too swayed a little. She watched as Zilla began to fall onto her side.

"AHH CLEAR THE ROOM!" She screamed getting to her feet pushing a Dwarf out of the way of the falling dragon. Zilla landed on her side curling her tail up and yawning falling asleep.

_I... think I will stay here for the night _

She sighed a ploom of smoke trailed out of her nose. The dwarf Aella had saved sat up rubbing his head.

"Zilla you STUPIED LUMP YOUR FAT NECK IS ON MY FOOT!" Aella tugged her foot free and she shoved her dragon a little, who in turn completely ignored her.

The Dwarf by her side laughed.

"Kili is it? Trouble seems to follow you," Aella joked checking her toes for brakeage

"Or it follows you..."


	4. Chapter 4

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

_Only a short one sorry :3_

* * *

"Eragon must you go?" Aella asked worried. She chewed the inside of her cheek concerned. Yes she may have bonded with the dwarves and Bilbo, mostly the brothers and Bilbo but the fact Thorin had shouted at her about Zillas behaviour concerned her still.

"Yes Aella I have to go. Listen have this," He handed her a ring "I placed a spell on it to lead you home. Were ever Saphira and I are you will find us. Ware it when you feel like you have finished your task. Remember who and what you are. No one can stand in your way." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Saphira did the same. Zilla grumbled, her head throbbed and she would miss her friend-dragon. Aella could feel the two talking in the back of her mind. Eragon soon mounted Saphira and bid his far well.

"I will see you soon. May the winds carry you far!" She waved him good bye and felt a lump grow in her throat. For 50 years she had never been apart from Saphira and Eragon. She loved them like family. Zilla nuzzled her head as dread set in her heart like a stone.

_Fear not my rider. We are together and non can stop us_

Aella placed a hand on her shoulder and walked with her to find food.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

_I know my chapters are short but i'd rather tell you a story like i'm reading it to you than kill you with filler. I'm not a pro writer and I have read books apon books that do have chapters with a paragraph or a few lines._

* * *

Aella went to bed rather sombre that evening she had decided to sleep beside Zilla. She curled up tight under one of the dragons wings after packing her bags onto the saddle. Someone tugged on the edge of Aella's mind.

_We are leaving now Mistress Aella _She recognised it as Gandalf.

She grumbled getting up and climbing onto Zillas saddle. She strapped herself in and rested her head on her hands.

Zilla chuckled and took flight finding the Dwaves and circled over head as they climbed. It was not like Zilla to talk to others within their mind but with Aella asleep. Besides if they intended to hurt her, they would have done it now. Not that they could. She would just kill them all. This Smaug would be no match for her.

_Master Baggins do you like riddles?_

"Err... What yes...?"

Ori gave him a confused look.

"I... I was talking to the dragon?"

_Just think and I will here you. You go first _She laughed.

_Ok __I have skin, more eyes than one. I can be very nice when I am done. What am I? _He asked.

Zilla grumbled, her tail twitched, she like all dragons very much enjoyed riddles and question games. She often played them with Saphira. She searched her brain for a while.

_A potato? _She wiggled her body pleased with her guess.

_Yes. Right your turn. _

She hummed looking for the perfect riddle. Ahh yes one that Saphira had given her.

_Tall I am young_

_Short I am old_

_While with life I do glow_

_Urur's breath is my foe_

Ahh yes she was smart and cleaver. Aella shifted on her back. A small wiff of her dreams entered her own mind. She was dreaming of her old life, Her parents and her sisters. Bilbo was quiet for a while whilst he thought. Who was Urur?

_Errm... Tall I am young. What is tall and young can't be trees or a mountain. While with life I do glow. What glows candles is it a Candle?!_

_Yes young master Baggins! _

They continued to pass riddles between each other until the mountain levelled out to flat ground on which Zilla could land. The sun was coming up and the Dwarves stopped for something to eat.

_Aella wake up. _

Aella groaned rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms. She unbuckled herself from Zillas saddle and climbed down her leg. She sighed and moved some earth creating a small hole and filling it with water. She washed her face and turned releasing the water spell and walked to the Dwarves, who were creating a fire. She sat down beside it, staying quiet, as one of the Dwarves cooked. The other Dwarves sat away from her. Bilbo took a bowl of grub and sat on a rock beside Zilla. They continued their riddles, clearly enjoying it. Fili and Kili argued amongst one another.

"If Bilbo trusts the dragon then we should trust the rider. I'm going to sit with her!" Kili snapped.

"Kili no she might put you under a spell. You remember what Gandalf said about her abilities!" Fili hissed as his younger brother stood and walked over to Aella. It didn't matter that they had spent an evening chatting. As soon as Gandalf told the Dwarves she could perform magic and like Zilla, enter their minds they began to fear her.

"May I sit with you?"

"Um yes... I think?" She looked around for Thorin who would disapprove of anything and reminded her the only reason she and the Dragon was still alive with them was because of Gandalf.

"Where is Gandalf?" She asked biting at the edge of her nails.

"He said he'd catch up with us," Kili said taking a bowl from his brother. Fili rather reluctantly handed Aella one before hurrying away.

"You guys are scared of me again," she muttered poking at her food.

"Gandalf told us many things about Dragon riders... Can I ask how you got the scar over your left eye?" Kili asked digging into his food.

"I was married once... some time ago. He was a bad man," She said spooning a small bit into her own mouth.

"Oh... where is he now?"

_I ate him _Zilla said to him lying her head on her paws, eyes cloudy with the third eyelid resting over the top. Smoke wafted from her nostrils.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

* * *

Aella had to travel on foot in the down pour of rain. Thunder cracked over head. Zilla flying alone struggled in the wind.

_ Zilla fly over head! Get above the cloud!_

_ No I'm not leaving you!_

_ You'll have to at this rate you will DIE!_

Zilla snarled in response knowing her rider was correct.

_I will reach out with my mind when you can join us again fly safe_

Aella's heart sank as her black dragon vanished into the clouds. Their connection weaker now, she felt as if half of herself was slipping away. She continued to struggle on in the down pour. The path they followed a thin ledge on the side of a mountain. If she slipped and Zilla didn't reach her in time she would die. The thought made her feel sick. Her heart pounded. At one point Bilbo almost slipped. Aella reached out and grabbed him pulling him back on the ledge.

"A-are you alright?" She asked, she felt her bones shake. Falling was her biggest fear.

"Are you scared? You're a dragon rider you fly higher than this!" Bilbo half chuckled.

"Yes but A I'm strapped into a saddle and B if I fall Zilla will catch me. This is instant death, even if I did shout spells out at the top of my lungs. I would sooner run out of energy than go splat but I would still die!" Aella whimpered.

She continued to walk clinging onto the rock face. A heavy crack rung through the air, looking up the group saw a rock falling.

"This isn't a thunderstorm this is a thunder battle!" some one shouted.

Her life flashed before her eyes, fighting her husband, Zilla hatching, Thorn, Murtarg, Galbatorix the lot. She swore in Dwarvish at the top of her lungs and shouted a spell bouncing the rock away from them. Panting, eyes wide face white she looked at Bilbo.

"Your... your ann elf!?" He gasped.

Aella gave a confused look but another cry ran through the air along with the words 'Thunder giants'. The rock beside her and Bilbo began to brake away. Her heart hammered faster.

"Zilla... Stay away!" She muttered within her mind and through her mouth out of habbit.

The dwarves on the otherside tried reaching out for them, Fili cried out for his brother. The thunder giants were throwing rocks at eachother. She clung onto the rock side as well as holding onto the frightened hobbit. The air around her hummed with energy, energy she had learnt she couldn't harvest. She felt as if she could just die. The next few moment came as a blur but she found herself ontop of a pile of bodies.

"Please... Tell me that we are nearly there?" She asked clambering to her feet.

The group stared at her, some in distain, others in wonder.

"What..." she asked dryly. Her eyes narrowed.

"You didn't tell us you was an elf!" Thorin snapped.

"I'm not..." She said raising an eyebrow.

Felling the top of her ears she hissed and cursed in Dwarvish again.

"Being Shur'tugal... A dragon rider, it makes me a magical being. Hence why my ears are now pointed and my eyes more thin, my face a little more narrow. I am human and I want to look human. That is why I change my face," Aella hissed "I am too tired to change it back now. My energy is running thin which is why the spell on my face has ended."

She shivered and hugged her shoulders, suddenly feeling very cold. She checked the energy stored inside the pommel of her sword Kveykva. There was plenty but she wanted to save it. Thorin grumbled and muttered under his breath before turning away. The others followed, Kili gave her a reassuring smile and hurried up to be beside her brother.

"They don't like me very much do they," She said to Bilbo.

"They don't like me either if that helps. I just want to go home."

"So do I," She replied and hurried after them.

Sometime later they came across a cave.

"Check the back... These caves are rarely occupied." Thorin stated.

Aella let her mind wonder out, she felt no life, before she went inside and curled up in a corner.

"We can rest here for the night Bofur take first watch," Thorin threw his things to the ground and lay down.

It wasn't long until the rest of the group was asleep apart from Bofur. Aella stayed awake for a little while longer, not talking just listing to the rain.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am dyslexic, I'd appreciate constructive comment not destructive comments. (not that I would read or take note of Destructive comment any way. You'd be wasting your time) I have spell checked and everything but if you do spot grammar or spelling that isn't correct ( as word is not god!) please PM do not write it on a comment as its very embarrassing having dyslexia!_

Falling... she was falling then thump. The first she noticed was the smell. Aella looked around. Bufor and Ori landed by her side. Bilbo, were was Bilbo. The dwarves often forgot the poor little hobbit. Her body hurt, then a smell like no other. Suddenly she was on her feet being led away by creatures that looked like deformed mole rats. The plat form they walked across was made from wood, a rickety old not sturdy looking wood. She gulped below that was a massive pit. She swallowed.

In front of them a massive naked mole rat, their hands were bound. She cursed, she seemed to be doing a lot of that recently.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is; Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain. Oh, but I'm forgetting; you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you... nobody, really" The thing shouted. It spoke about a price on his head, which made Aella shudder. Someone was hunting them down. The Thing in charge thought for a while then ordered his people to search them. He laughed mocking the group. Aella whimpered as she fell over. She snapped a death curse causing her captive to die. She groaned as some energy ebbed away from her.

"Aella..." Kili whispered by her side.

She ignored him, she hated crowed. Being underground though she didn't mind too much, perhaps there was a Dwarf ancestor in her lineage. That calmed her a little. But how was her dragon was Zilla alright! The rat thing ordered his minions to surch them

_ What's a Goblin?_

"KILL KILL THEM ALL BRING ME THORIN OKENSHEILDS HEAD!"

The 'Goblins' began to clamber all over them. Aella cried out in fear, too many hands on her.

_I can't breathe!_

A flash of light, a voice, a sturdy hand pulling her up. Her eyes began to adjust. She pulled out her blade Kveykva, meaning lighting in Ancient language. The blade was black and gold with a hand and a half pommel. Eragon had made it for her when he made his own. Making two blades at once was pretty tough going for him, since he wasn't even in control of his own body. Aella, who wasn't the best sword fighter, slashed though several goblins in front of her, she was much faster than them being a rider. She turned quickly ready to strike her next foe.

"Its me stop!" Kili cried.

She panted eyes wide, sweat dripping.

"Back to back!" She cried

Back agenst Kili's she felt safer, her back was safe at least they parted only when Gandalf instructed they should follow. She sped past them keeping up pace with the wizard.

"Brisingr!" She cried lighting several Goblins on fire. Energy again ebbed away from her. She felt her speed drop as well as her endurance. Her arms and legs hurt.

"Save your strength!" Gandalf instructed.

She nodded resorting back to her sword. It didn't help that Aella had no idea where she was going or when a goblin would pop up. She halted at the edge of a bridge, she didn't want to walk onto it (some boards were missing on it) but she was forced on by the build up of Dwarves behind her.

_Where is Bilbo! _She thought again.

The company came to a halt as the large Goblin burst though the bridge. They staggered back as he slapped his staff on the bridge.

_HOW IS THIS THING STILL STANDING _

"What are you going to do wizard?"

Gandalf sliced the belly of the large ugly goblin.

"Oh well that will do it."

He cut his throat for extra measure. The goblin fell onto his face causing the bridge to crack. The company staggered back again. The bridge, much to Aellas despair, began to brake. It groaned and lurched forward. Aella screamed trying to think of something to do some how she cased a spell without speaking sending herself flying forwards into the side of the cliff with a thump before rolling down after the falling dwarves. She landed on Gandalf.

"Oh... I'm sorry!" She whimpered scrambling to her feet.

It amused her as the Dwarves grumbled from under the pile of broken boards, and she almost let out a laugh as the giant Goblin landed on them. The amusement quickly slipped away as a goblin army raced down towards them.

"G-Gandalf...!" She said, concern very much in her voice.

"Quick everyone to their feet!" He helped pulling them to their feet "This way!" he cried and ran through a skinny pass way.

Aella kept up pace. After some time running through the dark listening to the strange calls from the goblins, she could see a light, the exit! Her heart began to calm a little. She felt something twinge in her mind she ignored it and carried on thinking that it might have been Zilla coming into range. She staggered out into the light, relief washed over her.


End file.
